fonewarkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ark
The People's Deomcracy of the New Ark' is the primary location of the Hudson Wastes. It has it's own food and water supply, and a stable population. It is a military and economic superpower, able to fully compete with the towns around it. and was consistently portrayed as an equal or, in certain fields, even superior to pre-war Newark. Pollitical System The Ark is a sudo-democracy dictatorship. There is a president, vice president, and 4 governers. Although they were all voted into positions, they are there for life. Presidency President Messiah, Herff Nettlewhite Herff Nettlewhite claims to be the Messiah, chosen by God to continue the work of the Ark. A lot of the people in the Ark follow him blindly with the upmost faith, but a few individuals, especially others in the government, think that he might have gone a slight bit crazy. Born in 2242, some say he was actually descendant from Vault 13 , but spared by the Enclave . A lifetime of lucky breaks gave him a distorted view on reality, and some say it's time for a reality check Vice President, Warren Jones Warren Jones was born in the Ark, as were most of the inhabitants. However, he left the ark as a teenager, and was not allowed to return until President Herff took office. His time in the Hudson wastes hardened him, and stripped him of the innocence many of the Ark inhabitants have. He also finds Herff's messiah claims to be rediculous, but tells no one of his thoughts. Secretary of the Ark, Basava A philosopher and a social reformer, Basava has lived his entire life in the Ark, and his mind is very... soft. He does not see the dangers of the outside world, and constantly pressures Herff to open up to weary travelers. His teachings and preachings which are universal, go beyond all boundaries of belief systems. He was a great humanitarian and preached a new way of life wherein the divine experience being the center of life regardless of gender, belief, tradition, religion, caste,social status or whatever. He believes that Herff has become corrupt, but his peaceful nature prohibits him to do anything about it. Governers Guinea and Pig; Bo and Peep The four governers are Herff's puppets. Basically the eyes and ears of the Messiah, Guinea, Pig, Bo, and Peep have a sudo-control over small dealings within the Ark History A pre-war prophecy fortold of incoming nuclear bombs, but said that Newark would be spared the initial blasts because of "strategic placement". Far enough from New York City, the low risk of a redundant nuclear missile meant Newark would most likely be spared. Although there was vault 9 beneith the New Jersey Institute of Technology, almost no one used the vault. They blindly followed the prophecy, and somehow, they were right. No one can explain why they were spared so radically. Some say the possitioning on the high hills, with the south flowing hudson to drain radiation away, kept it from becoming like the Hudson Wastes. Internal Strugles Although most of the people of the Ark are content with life, there is a small movement being led by Basava to recontrol the government with greater freedoms, and to open up to the wastes. However, unknown to Basava, the Hudson Wastes are not like the green fields within the ark Up in another building plots Warren Jones, wondering a way to stage a coup, then ethnically cleanse the Ark of all the misbelievers. External Strugles The Huds and the Poor Kings constantly try to invade, and the Enclave wants the technology supporting their life. Geography Modern-day Interstate 280 acts as a catwalk for armed guards, as the South wall is along the overpass. The rest of the walls rely on strategic towers for look-outs or guards. But seeing that no one ever comes from the north, through the Marshlands, the Ark foccusses its defense on the south wall. The Ark River acts as an eastern boundary, and the Kearny Marshes dend the Ark from the West and North. There are many buildings in the Ark, and has kept its "City" feel past the war. With no bombs dropping on it, the only decay comes from time.